There are no related applications.
This invention generally pertains to an internal combustion engine, pump and/or compressor for use in numerous applications, including motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention pertains to such an engine, pump and/or compressor which includes rotary movement as well as reciprocating pistons.
For many years the predominant type of engine, pump or compressor has been the reciprocating type. While benefits may be achieved with a rotary engine, pump or compressor, problems have been incurred with specific applications of rotary concepts previously attempted.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that this invention has applications and embodiments not only for engines but also for pumps and compressors, even though an engine will be referred to and used throughout this specification.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved engine, pump or compressor with reciprocating pistons and rotary movement.